


Old Fashioned Love

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Radio, M/M, Magic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's fallen through time and met the love of his life.  Only problem is his love is engaged to a princess and he needs to go save his store...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts).



> Prompt: Time Travel, Bookstore, C/C

“Duck!” Clinton yelled. Phil followed orders as an arrow whizzed by. He didn’t have to glance back to know that Clint was firing an arrow back at the other archer. Granted, he wanted to look, because Clinton was gorgeous and… Well, it figures that Phil would find Mr. Perfect in the 1600s.

“Go!”

Phil ran, he could see the book that would transport him back to his own time. A part of him, didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay with Clinton, but hell, he had his own responsibilities to take care of. Plus he needed to figure out if was just the one book that had magical time traveling properties or if it as all the books in the book shop that he’d inherited from his aunt.

He raced to the book, grabbing a hold of it. “I got it!”

Phil turned back to Clinton. He was magnificent, arms flexing to pull the string of his bow back and releasing to fire the arrow. Clinton glanced at him, giving him a wide smile. 

“Then let’s get out of here!” Clinton said.

Phil nodded and followed Clinton out. Only when they were safe back int the forest did they pause. 

Clinton looked at him. "You should go.“

"I know, but…” Phil started, staring at him. "I don’t want to leave you.“

"Phillip,” Clinton said, softly, leaning in to press their foreheads together. "You know that we cannot stay together. You belong in your world and I belong in mine.“

"I know.” Phil said. "I just, I’ve never met someone like you before and…“

Clinton leaned in and kissed him, their lips met, tongues slid into one another’s mouths. 

Phil whimpered when it was over. 

"Nor I, you, Phillip. You need to go back, make sure that your home is safe from the magic of this book.”

“And you need to stay here and save your kingdom, save your princess.”

Clinton nodded. “We were promised to one another in the cradle and though my heart belongs to you. I… I cannot leave her to suffer at the hands of that scoundrel Whitehall.”

Phil leaned in and kissed him again, before pulling away. Clinton stepped away, watching Phil.

Phil forced himself to open the book to the chapter on the modern ages. Light shot out of the book, blinding Phil. When the light cleared, he was in the bookshop again. Nothing was out of order. A glance at the clock showed that barely an hour had passed. 

Phil glanced down and decided the first thing to do was change. He made sure the door was still locked, before going upstairs to do so.

*

Phil propped his head on his hand on the counter of the bookstores. It had been days since his return and he’d managed to at least reopen the store while he tried to decide what to do with it. He’d locked the magic book away, where no one would accidentally open it and end up in the past. He was tempted to go back in time, go back to Clinton, but that wouldn’t be fair to either of them.

“Excuse me?” a customer said, walking up to him. "Can you point me in the direction of your fantasy collection?“ The voice was familiar. Phil’s head shot up and he found himself face to face with Clinton.

The hair was shorter, the battered leather jacket was something from this day and age.

"How are you here?”

“I, uh, drove in on my bike.”

“I’m sorry, you look like someone I met a… long time ago.”

The man smiled.

“Um, Phil Coulson.” He extended his hand.

The man took his hand. “Clint. Barton.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“So, um, fantasy section?”

“Back left corner.”

“Thanks,” Clint said, turning to head there.

Phil couldn’t help, but look over Clint’s backside. The jacket ended just above his waist and the black jeans clung to Clint’s ass. He shook his head. He could follow Clint’s head through the shelves. He lingered in the fantasy section and then wandered around some more.

Phil had a few other customers come by and he took care of them. Finally Clint came back up and set a few books down on the counter. Phil started to ring them up, pausing at the erotic gay novel.

“I like what I like,” Clint said softly.

Phil glanced up to meet a flirtatious smile. "Yeah?“

Clint nodded.

"I don’t suppose, you’d be interested in having dinner with me?”

“Is it because I remind you of your friend?”

“He was very attractive, but it wouldn’t have worked out. He was very… old school and engaged.”

Clint winced. “Ouch. Well, I’m might a bit more modern.”

Phil chuckled. "I’m fairly sure you will be. But I’d like to find out?“

Clint nodded. "Definitely.”

“There’s an Italian place around the corner. They have great food.”

“So I’ve heard. Tomorrow night? Meet you here at closing time?”

“Half hour after closing time? I have some work to do after I lock the doors.”

“It’s a date,” Clint said, handing Phil his credit card for the books.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for lapillus who requested a sequel for sequel fest

Phil smiled as he felt Clint shift move to start sliding out of the bed. He grasped at him, refusing to let him go and was rewarded with Clint’s warm sleep chuckle that made parts of him sit up and take interest. “I have to go to work.”

“Have to pay the toll,” Phil mumbled. 

He heard Clint huff and suddenly there were lips pressed against his. “Happy?”

“Slightly,” Phil murmured. “But I suppose I shouldn’t keep you.”

“Maybe, I’ll set my alarm this weekend and we can pretend that you enticed me to stay home from work,” Clint murmured, kissing him again quickly, before slipping out of the bed.

Phil dozed, listening to the sounds of Clint move throughout the house as Clint got ready. He smiled when he felt Clint kiss his forehead. “Love you Phil, I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Clint,” Phil murmured.

-

Phil let himself into his shop with a happy smile. His bookstore wasn’t exactly thriving, but it was improving. Which he considered an accomplishment, because with to the internet, people just didn’t want to buy books in bookstores anymore. He’d added more comics, a lot of merchandise from popular TV shows, and some gaming tables helped to bring in customers. The gaming tables were probably the biggest draw.

The only problem was that the gaming tables and nightly tournaments was that his and Clint’s schedules differed wildly. Clint had to be in early to do his job as the morning DJ job with Natasha and tended to be in bed at early time unless he had a radio function to be at. Still, Phil enjoyed the time he spent with Clint. 

Clint was demonstrative and Phil had found himself blushing a few times as he listened to Hawk and Spider talk about Hawk’s daily life, especially when it had come to Hawk dating Phil, not that he ever said Phil’s name. Phil was ‘the new guy’ until he became ‘the guy’ and finally ’the boyfriend.’ Clint liked Phil a lot and hadn’t been able to hide it from his audience, which had gotten involved in Hawk’s personal life, mostly by calling and giving him advice. Phil wondered what Hawk had been saying lately about him, since there was was only one issue that kept cropping up. He made a mental note to get up and tune in to Clint, before coming to work soon.

The back lights were on and Phil worked his way to the front, pausing to straighten up a few books. He’d cleaned up a little before he left, some of his regular gamers commonly did a little bit as the games winded down, but there was more to do. Phil flipped on the lights for the front of the store and froze at the figure. 

“Clint…on?” Phil questioned as he took in the longer hair and the archaic dress. Clinton turned to look at Phil and smiled.

“Phillip,” Clinton murmured, striding over to him.

Phil couldn’t help, but echo that smile. “What are you doing here?”

Clinton rested his hands on Phil’s shoulders. “I have defeated Whitehall and… I came to see if you were safe.”

“What about your engagement?”

“We were wed, I did my duty, but I do not love her. It is you that owns my heart,” Clinton murmured leaning into kiss him. Phil couldn’t help, but respond to the touch and kiss.

“Hey Phil, I bought you some…”

Breaking away, Phil turned to see Clint whose jaw was flexing as he stared at them. A bag from the bakery down the street and a carrier with two coffees were in his hand. “Clint…”

“What sorcery is this?” Clinton hissed. Phil reached out to rest his hand on Clinton’s chest, holding him back.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Phil said.

“It’s not, because it looks like you were kissing my doppelganger that escaped from a ren faire,” Clint stated.

“He’s an old friend,” Phil stated, going over to him. “I thought I’d never see him again.”

Clint glanced back at Clinton, before looking at Phil, his features saddened. “I must be a constant reminder of him then.”

“Clint…”

“Don’t,” Clint said, sharply. “Just answer me this, do you love him?”

Phil hesitated, before looking away. He did love Clinton, but they came from very different worlds.

Clint sighed. “I guess that answers my question and it explains why you never said that you loved me back.”

Phil looked at him. “Clint…”

“It’s okay,” Clint said, pulling away and setting the bag and one of the coffee cups on the register. “I want you to be happy and I hope you are, even if it is with him.” With that Clint slipped out of the front of the shop, Phil turned to see Clinton looking at him with curious eyes.

“I suppose you want an explanation?”

“You are the great love of my life and I am yours. You’ve sent the imposter off and I believe you’ve chosen wisely.”

Phil hesitated, before smiling. “I never forgot you.”

“I am unforgettable,” Clinton said, as he lead in to kiss him again. “Show me this world of yours Phillip.”

“I have to work, afterwards,” Phil said, before taking in the armor. “Well, maybe I can call Melinda to cover for me.”

Clinton smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

-

Phil trudged into his house and closed his door. His day had been long and he was ready to go to bed. He paused as he took in the mess that was his house and reminded himself that Clinton was used to having servants clean up after himself. He wasn’t like Clint, who actually cleaned up after himself.

“Ahh, Phillip, you’re home,” Clinton said as he came down the stairs. He smiled at Phillip. “I have a mighty hunger, what delicious foods have you brought me?”

“I left you money and the number for pizza,” Phil stated. “I told you, I wouldn’t be home until and would probably just want to go to sleep.”

“Nonsense,” Clinton said, going over to kiss him. “You have just gotten home. I have not seen you all day.”

“Clinton,” Phil stated. “I’m tired. I’ll order the pizza for you, but I’m tired.”

“I don’t understand, why you didn’t pick it up on the way as you have before,” Clinton said, following Phil into the kitchen where he grabbed the landline to make the call.

“Because I knew it was going to be late and I already ate something.”

“You ate without me?”

“Well, you didn’t want to come…” Phil said. Not that Phil had wanted him there, Clint had been fun and supportive. Clinton did not understand the games and did not like admitting to their relationship in public.

After making the call, Phil turned to look at him. “Do you think you can answer the door and hand the delivery person the money?”

Clinton studied him. 

Phil sighed. “Alright, place needs to be cleaned up anyway.”

Clinton smiled and followed Phil into the living room, where he sat on the couch and turned on the magic box. Phil resisted the urge to grumble as he started cleaning up Clinton’s mess. Somehow, he ended up staying up with Clinton while he ate as Clinton described what he watched that day. Clinton took him to bed and they had sex, afterwards, Clinton rolled to the other side of the bed and Phil shuddered at the sudden chill. Clinton did not cuddle, nor was he keen on Phil wrapping himself around Clinton.

-

Phil woke as he felt himself tip out of the bed. He flailed, but didn’t manage to catch himself, landing on his ass. Clinton snored on, sprawled across of the majority of the bed. Phil sighed and turned off the alarm, which was due to go off an hour later. He decided to just head in and get some paperwork done.

Months ago, he’d turned the radio to 99.9 to listen to Clint and he’d never changed the channel, so when he turned on the car. He was suddenly greeted by Clint’s voice.

“Man, I’m pretty sure it’s over between me and boyfriend,” Clint said, sounding upset. “His ex came back into town and I don’t think boyfriend was over his ex, so… Honestly, I hope he’s happy, because he deserves it. Am I the one that I don’t make him happy? Yeah, but he was really great and I was lucky to be part of his life.”

“Meanwhile, I’ve gained a Hawk on my couch,” Natasha said. “At least I have a carpool now and a cook and a maid.”

“If you only had a second bedroom.”

“No, that would encourage people to stay and not find their own place.”

Phil pulled up to a stop and glanced to the left, where the shop was and then to the right where the radio station broadcasted from. He hesitated, before turning right. Fear rose and Phil couldn’t get out of the car once he’d parked it, but he listened to Clint and Natasha as they handed it over to Thor for the next part of the day.

Phil knew he should get to the store, but he sat and waited until Natasha and Clint stepped out of the station. Clint came to a complete stop when he saw Phil’s car. Natasha’s face hardened as she realized why her partner had stopped. She stormed the car and Phil quickly, slipped out, raising his hands up. “I just want to talk to Clint.”

“You had your chance!” Natasha growled.

“I made mistake,” Phil stated. “Please, I just…” Phil risked looking away from Natasha to Clint, who was watching them both. “I just want to talk to you, to explain this whole mess.”

“What’s the point?” Clint asked. “You love him.”

“I… I’m not happy.”

Clint paused.

“I was happier with you. I also said he was old-fashioned and the romance, if it was a romance, was a whirlwind. It was more physical than a relationship.”

“You don’t love me.”

“Because he was the one that got away, before things could happen. I never knew what it would be like and now…”

Clint turned to look at him. “Now, you know and you miss me?”

“Yes,” Phil agreed. “Please, Clint, just hear me out.”

“Is he still in our house?” Clint asked.

“I wasn’t planning on coming here. I woke up early and decided to get some paperwork done, I haven’t turned off your station, and you were talking about us, and…” Phil gestured at himself and the parking lot.

“If I tell you that I don’t want to talk to you, what are you going to do about it?”

“Try to figure out how to send Clinton home.”

“Figure out?” Clint asked as Natasha asked, “His name is Clinton?”

“It’s complicated. I want to tell you the story, please…”

“Not here,” Clint stated.

“Clint!” Natasha whirled to look at her partner. “After…”

“It’s my choice,” Clint stated. “Not at the house, not at Natasha’s…”

“The bookstore?” Phil suggested.

Clint nodded. “I’ll meet you there in a bit.”

“I’ll pick you up a coffee,” Phil offered. 

Clint nodded, before heading over to his car. Natasha glared at Phil one more time, before following after him.

Phil breathed a sigh of relief and went to the coffee shop and picked up two cups of coffee. He also got a two scones from their bakery, before heading to the bookstore. He set down the cups and when he heard the knock on the back door. Phil opened it and Clint slipped in.

“I grabbed some muffins,” Clint stated as he stepped in. “Natasha says I should give you some of the baked goods that you caused.”

“I’m sorry,” Phil murmured. “I got the coffee you never order for yourself.”

Clint nodded and took a seat at the table, reaching into the muffin bag to pull one out. “So, talk.”

Phil hesitated as he made his way to sit down. “This is going to sound odd, but I need you to hear me out.

“Okay,” Clint said.

“I mean that, I don’t think if our positions were reversed, I don’t think I’d believe you.”

“Phil, our positions wouldn’t be reversed if I was in your position. I know who I want.”

“Yeah, well, you didn’t inherit a bookstore from your aunt and discover one of the books could transport you to another time and spend several months in the medieval era fighting to go home, saving a princess, and coming up with a plan to stop an evil man.”

Clint’s eyebrow rose as he took a sip of his coffee. “I hope you’re going into more detail than that.”

Phil nodded and launched into the full story of going back in time and almost being burnt as a magic user, which in retrospect was true. He talked about meeting Clinton and that a man called Whitehall had killed Clinton’s family and taken his betrothed with the plans to gain the kingdom through a forced wedding. He admitted to the stolen kisses, but in retrospect, Phil realized that Clinton was careful not to appear overly fond of Phil in front of his men. Looking back, Phil realized that the romance was more adrenaline fueled by physical attraction than any real relationship between the two of them. Finally, he talked about the last time he’d seen Clinton, who still hadn’t beaten Whitehall and that Phil had gone back to his world.

“And a few days later, you walked into my bookshop, and you’re right, you were a doppelganger for Clinton, and I never thought I’d see Clinton again. For all I knew, he was dead and… you flirted with me and I was attracted him when he was wearing armor and you wore tight fitting jeans and a leather jacket.” Phil glanced at Clint and had to remind himself that it was Clint’s resting face and not a glare.

“So then he showed up at the shop?”

Phil nodded. “He showed up and kissed me.”

“You were kissing him.”

“I kissed back, but I was still in shock.”

Clint took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “This sounds like the plot a bad kids movie.”

“I know.”

“So he came back?”

“And you practically pushed me into his arms.”

“Yeah, well, I figured it was pretty clear that I was more invested into our relationship than you were,” Clint looked away. “Not like you ever told me that you love me and you didn’t deny loving him.”

“I was in love with a what if. In reality, he’s very much royalty and despite my attempts to teach him, does not seem interested in learning of modern conveniences except for the magic boxes that are television and the fridge. He has no interest in being affectionate in public or… cuddling in bed.”

Clint grinned at that. “Knew you liked it.”

Phil smiled slowly. “I got used to you and wanting to cuddle. He has your face. It’s disconcerting.”

“You like it,” Clint repeated.

“I like you, a lot,” Phil replied.

“Then you need to at least end things with him,” Clint stated.

“Will you come home, if I do?” Phil asked.

“Maybe,” Clint murmured, offering a half-smile. Phil had a feeling that it was a yes and he found himself leaning closer to Phil. “No, no kissing until he knows you’re through with him.”

“Beyond helping him get home,” Phil pointed out.

Clint nodded, before reaching over and squeezing Phil’s hand. “Text me?”

“Happily,” Phil agreed. 

-

Phil called Melinda and he was able to convince her to come in while he went home to talk to Clinton.

Clinton had made another mess throughout the house and Phil vowed to clean it, before Clint came home. Clinton greeted him and leaned into kiss him, but Phil stepped back. “We need to talk.”

“Talk? About what?” Clinton asked.

“I’m not happy,” Phil stated.

“Happy?” Clinton repeated as he looked at Phil. “What has made you unhappy?”

Phil hesitated. “You?”

“Me? My love…”

“Don’t call me that,” Phil requested. “Please.”

“But you are my love.”

“But you aren’t mine,” Phil said.

Clinton frowned as he studied him. “How? You loved me this morning, last night.”

“No, I didn’t love you last night. I think I’ve been in love with the idea of you, but not you. You don’t listen to me, you talk about TV shows. I tell you to order to pizza, show you how to do it, and you don’t do it. You leave a mess for servants to clean up, but I have no servants! I have to clean it up!”

“I did not realize that it meant so much to you, I will try to do better.”

“I’ve mentioned it often enough,” Phil pointed out. “I’m sorry, but you don’t make me happy.”

“Phillip.”

“Phil, I like to be called Phil. I’ve always liked to be called Phil. Clinton, please, try to understand. I… I moved on.”

“To that sorcerous copy?”

“He’s was simply born in this time. I… I love him.” Phil realized. “I love him and not you. He makes me happy. He pushes me to be a better person. I miss holding hands when we’re out, I miss him arranging us after sex.”

“I will try…”

“No, we’re done,” Phil said. “Everything I want I have with him. You’re not who it is.”

“And what am I to do? I…”

“Go home or I’ll try to find you a job to do here.”

“And do what?”

“I don’t know, but I still have my aunt’s book, you can go home.”

“Barbara and I are ill-suited to one another.”

“I’m sure you can make it work, if you try.” Clint paused. “Besides, don’t you have a kingdom to rule?”

“Barbara is better suited to rule than I am. I… have nothing to do.”

“Then tell her, talk to her, it’ll be better for you both.”

Clinton nodded. “Perhaps it is for the best, I do not fit here.”

“We’ll send you home tomorrow, it worked both ways for me.”

Clinton nodded. “And tonight, can we have the raw fish rolls again?”

“Sure,” Phil agreed, going to get his phone and ordering. He texted Clint as well

-

“Do I get a kiss good-bye?” Clinton asked, looking at Phil.

“No,” Phil said in a gentler tone than Clint, who was standing behind them with his arms crossed. Phil gave him a quick smile over his shoulder as he handed Clinton the book. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Clinton asked.

“He makes me happy,” Phil repeated.

Clinton nodded. “Then this is good-bye.”

“It is good-bye and I wish a long and happy life,” Phil said, offering him the book.

Clinton nodded, before opening the book and disappearing in a flash of light. The book fell to the floor with a clatter and Phil picked it up, before taking it over and locking it in a safe. He turned and looked at Clint.

“I almost can’t believe that happened,” Clint said, looking at him. 

Phil smiled and went up to him. “Will you forgive me?”

“Yeah, I will,” Clint said, going to wrap an arm around him and tug him close. “I think I kind of have to after that.”

Phil leaned into Clint and leaned in to kiss him gently. “Melinda is covering for me. I’m going to go clean up after Clinton. I’ll text you when it’s safe to come home.”

Clint snorted. “You think I’m going to leave you now?”

“I… You don’t want to see the mess he managed to make.”

“I don’t care, I missed you.”

Phil smiled at that. “Well, I certainly won’t stop you, but it’s not nice.”

“That’s okay,” Clint said, leaning in and stealing a kiss. Phil resisted, now, wasn’t the time to say anything. They’d just had a fight. Later, he vowed.

-

“I love you, I’ll see you later,” Clint said, giving a Phil a kiss, before slipping out.

Phil slept in for about an hour more, before getting up and getting dressed. He reached the outside of the station just as Clint and Natasha opened the phone lines to the questions. Phil texted Natasha, before dialing the station and he waited until he was put on the air. “Hey Hawk, I messed up with my boyfriend about a month ago and it made me realize that… I was in love with him and I want to marry him. So, how long should I wait until I propose?”

“Phil?” Clint questioned.

“Yes?”

“You want to marry me?”

“Yes, but I’m not sure if I should do it now or if I should give it more time?”

Clint made a strangled noise over the radio.

“I think that depends on if you have a ring or not,” Natasha cut in.

“Oh, I went out and got one like a week after I sent my ex home.” Phil said, getting out of the car and checking to make sure the ring was in pocket. 

“How soon can you get here?” Clint asked.

“Uh, a minute, I’m calling from outside in the parking lot.”

There was another noise from Clint as Natasha stated. “And we’re going to cut to some music.”

Phil got out of the car and headed to the door of the station. He barely made it into the lobby as Clint came down the hallway with Natasha following, her phone up.

“Phil…” Clint started, but fell silent when Phil dropped to one knee and opened the ring box.

“Clint Barton, you are the love of my life. You put up with my stupid hang ups and you forgave me for thinking I wanted something else and not seeing the amazing man in front of me. I love you and will you please, do me the honor of marrying me?”

Clint stared at him for a long moment. “You love me?”

“You are smart, kind, and you push me in ways that make me happier in the long run. I don’t want to try to imagine my life without you.”

“Phil…” Clint started. “Of course, I’ll marry you.”

He held out his hands and Phil took them, letting Clint help him back up. Clint immediately hauled him into an embrace and kissed him. Phil returned the kiss, before pulling away and sliding the ring on Clint’s finger. He placed a kiss on Clint’s hand over the ring.

“I love you,” Clint said softly.

Phil looked up at Clint, his eyes shimmered. There wasn't any doubt in Phil's mind when he said. “I love you.”


End file.
